Naruto The Music And Five Elements Master
by hellsinferno157
Summary: Naruto left behide by his family forgotten in pain ignored for his sister naruko because she has the kyuubi no yuko alive minato/kushina Naruto/harem bloodline Naruto smart and strong but not god like if you want send some bloodlines you created like i did or ask what type of regular bloodline you want
1. Chapter 1

hellsinferno157: hello here Naruto will be a Bad ass and has knowledge at the academy he will be Strong but not god like will have a bloodline will have pairing i chose the weapons he gets well you people chose a blood line and pairings if so want you can send me just let me know technique or blood line then describe it and the details please. little bit of sakura/sasuke bashing neglected naruto strong naruto bloodline naruto alive minato/kushina naruto has a sister naruto will have three blood lines and one of them will be my own.

i do not own naruto if anyone had the same ideas as me with technique/blood line ill say this two minds think alike if you had this on the story made the credit will go to you.

STORY START

Naruto a boy who is five years old has sunny blonde hair son with red tips with three whisker like scars on on each cheek son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze older brother to Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze holder of the nine tail fox he was heading home because of his family leaving him AGAIN on another family vacation it hurt so much to feel forgotten he was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a the red clan symbol of the Uzumaki on the back also wear black cargo shorts he was heading back to his clan compound to sleep well he is in for ride of his own you see minato forgot to update the security seal when touch the gate he shock very badly that he pass out with how much he was in when passing by anbu with a cat mask saw him she rush him to the hospital so tsunade can heal him

tsunade was having a peaceful day but when a anbu with cat mask barged in her office she was about to yell but stop seeing her godson in her arms BLEEDING

tsunade: GET ME A OPERATING ROOM NOW

doctors and nurses scatter to just that when the child is tsunade godson will be imported enough to do that

eight grueling hours in the operating room Naruto was in the safe zone but in a comatose state it was the most heartbreaking sight to see this and his chakra was badly hurt but he will be a ninja it will take two years for it to heal including his arm.

TWO MOUTHS LATER

The Namikazes family is making it back to the hidden leaf village once they enter through the gate of the village they were still joking and laughing around until a anbu black ops member with a cat mask drop down in front of them all stop when she look at them

cat was trying so hard not to yell at them then she finally said it

"do you know where your son is Hokage-sama or is he in the compound" cat ask them

"no he must be in the compound then"minato said with a laugh

cat then shake her head then she broke the news to them"your son is in the hospital in a comatose state all because you forgot update the seal with his blood and way too still DO YOU EVER REMEMBER ANYTHING FOR YOUR SON IN ALL HIS LIFE DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING HE Likes AND DISLIKE ALL YOU CAN TEll HE IS ALIVE WHEN HIS CHEST MOVES UP AND DOWN HIS CHAKRA BADLY HURT ALONG WITH HIS ARM HE IS LUCKY HE CAN STILL BE A NINJA WITH YOUR STUPIDITY HE WAS LIKE THAT FOR TWO MOUTHS.

cats yelling scared all ninja and civilians alike even the anbu commander is scared now

the family is in a state of shock every word she said was true and could not defend themselfs and more shock that thier son/brother was in the hospital in a comatose state then everyone sees the namikaze family heading to the hospital in fast speed.

the hospital front doors was slam open every nurse and doctor turn to the sound and see the hokages family there

where is my sons hospital room is. Minato ask in worried with kushina and naruko with sad looks on them

room 509 west wing 5th floor. a doctor finally said

minato and kushina gasp in shock that is where the more patients are on life support

minato, kushina, and naruko were running to the left wing to the 5th floor to room 509

they see the door to the room also slowing they open the door to see if naruto hoping that cat was lying to them but was in shock that cat was telling the truth and naruto was still was in a comatose state with that the dam was finally was broken they cried at seeing their son/brother on that bed with breathing mask on his face and the bandages on his entire left arm but his dominate arm was still working that means he can still write minato and kushina cried for neglected and forgotten him that day but naruko cried for not helping him but instead be a brat to him instead and being selected as heir instead of him.

when got home minato and kushina was what naruko ask of them when she wanted the clan heir title to go back to naruto when they ask why she said he was the first born not her she did not win the spar for the title of heir to the clan they just gave it to her they agreed with her they are going to train naruto and her togather when he wake up.

ONE MOUTH TWO WEEKS AND FIVE DAYS LATER

narutos head was pounding hard when he woke up" man it was like one of those villagers hit me with glass and metal bottles to my head" he mutter then he look around the room he was in "strange i am not in my normal room in the hospital" then he saw something red and blue thats his clothes but that is not what caught his it was on the chairs two long red hair and spiky blonde hair (I'm going to make things short so i do not have to describe them look up minato and kushina pictures then image naruko as kushina but little smaller with curvy long red hair with both of her parents personality bit of them on each side back to reading) they are his family but how could he call them that after everything he been through he sighed when he notice they are stirring from their sleep

they indeed woke up when they adjusted around their surroundings when they notice that their son/brother was awake and looking at them with with no emotion in his eyes then he spoke"what do you want and why are you here now"just like his eyes his voice is the same they flinched when he said that nobody spoke then kushina broke it"son i..i...i wanted to say how sorry that i forgot about you there is no excuse what me and minato done and ask for forgiveness"along with minato but naruko said about how sorry she was with him.

he was shocked at what they said to him then sigh at what he was about to tell them but first he had to ask his friend first{what do you think should i tell them about you ten tails} {why not they are going to find out ether way} "well i should tell you something that happen to me at four years old you see i was walking to a friends house but the villagers saw me and started running but they had a shinobi in their group and started beating me till i past out from the pain then somehow went into my own mindscape to just to escape the pain after that i was in the hospital for five days straight but on the third night here something happen to me to change me into a different person all to gather you see that night it was the red moon and something chose me as its vessel that something was the juubi the ten tails it was different then the rest you see the nine tailed beast we know today was one being the ten tails but the sage of the six path split the ten tails power in the nine fraction of power now you know this but listen to this the nine tailed beast eight of them are female and one of them are male guess which is the male.

that shock them but started to think which is nine tailed beast was male "is it the nine tails" minato spoke with kushina and naruko agreeing but naruto laugh at that.

"no its not the nine tails its the eight tails who is the male"naruto after he stop laughing.

FIVE YEARS LATER

naruto is ten years old now and now attending the ninja academy but also back as heir to the clan then kushina stated that he and his sister has a blood line that rivals the sharingan and the byakugan of the uchiha and hyuga clan respectfully and also unlock it by accident by almost dying by an iwa nin it is called the kings eyes which help to create some of the blood lines today like, the dead bone pulse, ice,lava,crystal, and scroch releases when activate the ultimate stage called immortal kings eyes. at first people look at me like the plague but after one year they started to like me and my best friends are shikamaru, sasuke's two sisters miko and tea uchihas{i know that she is from yugioh some others from the yugioh series will be in here too i also do not own anything related to this series and also highschool dxd as well do not own } and my friends rias gremory, akeno himejima,mikoto uchiha sasuke's mother kiba and his mom and sister, akiza, and alexis so another day of interesting of people he knew.

CHAPTER ONE DONE

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK LET ME KNOW IN AFTER THIS

HERE IS SOMETHING YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON IN THIS STORY HAKU WILL BE A GIRL

HERE IS SOME THINGS TO VOTE ON

BLOOD LINES

DEAD BONE PULSE

ICE RELEASE

OR YOU SEND ME A BLOOD LINE YOU MADE LIKE MINE

PAIRINGS

NARUTO/KURENAI

NARUTO/YUGAO

NARUTO/HAREM

RATE AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU DID NOT THINK I WILL SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS ANYWAY REASON IS I WAS THINKING WAS WHAT SONG AND BAND DO I WANT IN THIS BUT I'M DOING TWO BANDS AND SONGS HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I CHOSE

to two people for two good ideas

Darklight-Dragon21

Br0k3nM4sk 0f A30n5

I LIKE THOSE IDEAS REALLY THOUGHT OUT I WILL NEVER THINK OF THOSE I WILL THINK ABOUT THEM.

FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE WONDERING IF NARUTO WILL DROP HIS LAST NAME AND TAKE UP GREMORY THAT IS A FIFTY-FIFTY CHANCE RIGHT NOW I'LL DECIDE LATER ABOUT THAT

HERE ARE SOME OF THE VOTES PEOPLE CAST

BLOODLINES  
CREATED BLOODLINES-2

DEAD BONE PULSE-2

ICE RELEASE-1

IRON SAND RELEASE-1

PAIRINGS WITH NEW MEMBERS

NARUTO/HAREM-10

NARUTO/KURENAI-0

NARUTO/YUGAO-0

NARUTO/INO

NARUTO/FUU

STILL NEED SOME MORE VOTES IN BLOODLINES AND PAIRINGS HERE THIS WILL SPEED IT THE VOTING FOR THE BLOODLINES YOU GET TWO VOTES IN THE BLOODLINES AND TWO VOTES IN THE PAIRINGS

THE CURRENT HAREM LIST IF THE WINNER

FEMALE HAKU

HINATA

KURENAI

YUGAO

HANA SHE GONNA HAVE SOME LOVING

MIKOTO AND THE TWINS UCHIHAS

THE ONES TO VOTE ON IF HAREM WINS

AKIZA

ALEXIS

TSUME

SHIZUNE

TSUNAMI

AKENO

RIAS

KEEP VOTING AND AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE IS NO MORE VOTING

I DO NOT OWN

story start

Naruto has a guitar now has playing it even in the academy but one student in particular ask him to play a song that was currently happening (AND: its body is blue and the second color black is shaped in lightning but think of the black lightning like ghost rider motorcycle when transformed)

AVENGED SEVENFOLD

CARRY ON

 **I DO NOT OWN ALSO FOR THE BETTER OF THE SONG YOU SHOULD PLAY IT WHILE YOU READ**

Some people live out selfish desire

Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star

Caught in the flame of those deep in fire

Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!

They say we've lost our minds

We've just gained control

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bended knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

Silence your fear, we've got to move higher

High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!

Battle the will of those who conspire

Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!

Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold

Search endlessly, fight 'till we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bended knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

Search endlessly, fight 'till we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bended knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

Carry on!

with the song over Naruto opens eyes and to his surprise he sees a crowd has been formed with shinobis and citizens alike watching they gave cheers for his great performance shouting on core and repenting it until he gave in so with that in he started singing one song like to play when learn it from his friend

NICKELBACK

HOW YOU REMIND ME

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as

A poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without

A sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and

I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with him must have

Damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah, yet, no no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as

A poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you

A heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah

Are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah, no, no

The people who was listening to it they were so enticed by they did not realize they were dancing to the beat and rhythm he went back to class room after the crowd disperse.

There some Jonins who were still there and conversing with each other.

"What do guys think of that" Asuma ask the others

"Well i think we have a superstar and a good ninja material right here if he knows how to make that music in a weapon"Kurenai replied

"HIS YOUTH IS UNMATCHED EVEN WITH HIS VOICE AIN'T THAT RIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL"Gai said to Kakashi

"Hm you said something" Kakashi said

ignoring them we go back to Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze why are you late to class" Iruka ask now everyone is curious about this even Mizuki who actually like having him around.

"I was playing my guitar for a student and a crowd formed when i was playing and ask for on core" was Naruto's reply.

"oh i see" Iruka now remember everyone who did not hear Naruto sing and play a song are so much like fans trying to buy a new album like that

"anyway back to the class lesson."Iruka stated everyone grown to that but that's Iruka for you trying to get them ready for their careers.

Naruto sat at his seat and starting to remember how much distrust happen when he was in the hospital when cat told him about.

FLASHBACK

one week after the return of the family

People who like Naruto look at his family in disgust and shame which is almost all shinobis and citizens alike for shinobis in disgust because of the fourth preaching about everyone in the leaf was family and for citizens shame because some of them knew who been hurting the boy for one year now which is one of the civilian council members but could not speak out against the member in fear of losing their home or business.

Two days earlier though that member was found out along with his supporters when Minato ordered his sensei Jiraiya to bring his spy network in the leaf village to find out who been hurting his son so he did as ordered and found shocking results fifty five people who supported the man and the man in question had his own root program he apparently framed Danzo root anbu which actually had emotions to them and Danzo did shut it down for the third hokage happiness.

The man was executed for treason and framing a leaf village council member on Sunday.

FLASHBACK END  
Naruto was broken out of his musing by the class bell which signal the end of the academy he gathered his things headed home to the Namikaze Compound which is ironic he still lived there even though he was offered a home by some of the clans of the leaf village which are the Uchihas, Hyuga's, Gremory's, and Inuzuka's they all shocked him but declined saying maybe in the future he might when he got to his room after putting away his things and then went down to get dinner (AN: I REALLY DO NOT KNOW JAPANESE TYPES OF DINNER SO I'M WITH SOME FOOD FROM OTHER COUNTRIES AND MINE FOR THAT IF ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING THAT CAN TELL ME IN EITHER REVIEW OR PM THANK YOU).

The dinner that night concise with prime steak, mash potatoes, corn on the cob, and lastly salad.

After dinner even with Kushina and Minato trying to brighten up the mood and to break the awkward silence and failed to break the awkward quietness Naruto had of all this and went to his room to sleep. END OF CHAPTER TWO

HERE IS A NEW VOTE FOR YOU ALL IT IS FOR CHAPTER FIVE WHICH IS THE WAVE COUNTRY ARC

LET ZABUZA LIVE

OR

LET ZABUZA DIE

LET NARUTO BE ZABUZA APPRENTICE IF ZABUZA IS ALIVE

OR

LET NARUTO GET ZABUZA SWORD FOR IF HE DIES

ALSO FOR THE CHUNIN EXAM/GENIN EXAMS THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND SEVENTH CHAPTER FOR TEAMS

NARUTO/HINATA/KIBA

NARUTO/TEAM 7 EVEN THOUGH I KINDA HATE THAT TYPE OF PLACEMENT

NARUTO/TENTEN/LEE/NEJI

NARUTO/CHOJI/SHIKAMARU/INO

OR

NARUTO/ONE MAN TEAM

SENSEI

KAKASHI

KURENAI

YUGAO/CAT

KUSHINA

ASUMA

ANKO

HAYATE

OR

YAMATO

RATE AND REVIEW.


	3. up for adoption

Hey everyone I am so sorry to say this but I lost inspiration for this story so anyone who is interested in adopting it private messaged me I am so sorry who really wanted to find out the winners of the votes Naruto one man team, pairing is the harem with rias, anko, akeno, yugao, hana, kurenai, tsunami, tsume and surprisingly mikoto and team sensei grayfia and yugao sense they tied for first. And again sorry to disappoint my readers I just hope the person who adopts the story make it better then I did

Hellsinferno157 out


End file.
